


We are your legacy!

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Beowulf (Poem), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Modern AU, Multi, Texting, There'll be a story that takes place before this!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Yup. A crossover texting au.





	1. Operational Chat

**USERNAMES**

Alexander Hamilton- Nonstop

John Laurens- Iloveturtles

Lafayette- notSwedish

Hercules Mulligan- notDisney

Angelica- satisfactionguaranteed

Eliza- elizard

Peggy- peggarita

Thomas Jefferson- macaroniboi

James Madison- jamesmedicine

Aaron Burr- hamBURRger

Maria Reynolds- desperate

James Reynolds- theyarepeasants

Beowulf- thirtymen

Wiglaf- notFrench

Hrothgar- kingofkingscollege

\-----------------------------------

**Operational Chat**

**Nonstop, iloveturtles, notSwedish, notDisney, thirtymen, notFrench, kingofkingscollege, satisfactionguaranteed, elizard, peggarita, macaroniboi, jamesmedicine, hamBURRger, desperate**

Nonstop: Hey, guys!

iloveturtles: Hey, Alex

notFrench: What are we doing here? PLEASE DON'T SAY YOU'RE TRYING TO GET MY BEST FRIEND TOGETHER WITH ALEX'S ENEMY!

Nonstop: Which of your best friends?

notFrench: LAFAYETTE!

Nonstop: Laffy Number Two, we're not doing that

notSwedish: Can I ask why you call Wiglaf 'Laffy Number Two' and me 'Laffy Number One'?

Nonstop: Both of your names have the part 'Laf' in it

thirtymen: Burr's username is making me hungry

**macaroniboi kicked thirtymen out of the chat**

jamesmedicine: Put Beowulf back on the chat, Thomas!

macaroniboi: Well, Alex just removed my admin privileges

**jamesmedicine added thirtymen to the chat**

**thirtymen kicked macaroniboi out of the chat**

**jamesmedicine added macaroniboi to the chat**

notSwedish: Why is this called 'Operational Chat' anyway?

Nonstop: It's for us to test out creating huge group chats

satisfactionguarateened: Hey, Wiglaf, wanna go out with me?

notFrench: Sorry, Angie, but I already have Peggy

peggarita: NOBODY TAKES MY BOYFRIEND!

elizard: I'm still dating Maria

desperate: True

notDisney: I'm dating Laf

macaroniboi: Meanwhile, I'm dating Jemmy

Nonstop: I have Laurens

satisfactionguarteened: I'm dating this John Church guy

hamBURRger: I'm still dating Theodosia

thirtymen: WHY AM I THE ONLY SINGLE PERSON HERE?! :(

macaroniboi: SHUT UP, GREMLIN! NOBODY ASKED YOU!

thirtymen: O_O

Nonstop: For the last time, Thomas, stop making fun of Beowulf's 4 foot 6 inch height!

kingofkingscollege: Hey, guys! What's going on? Sorry if I was offline. I have like 27 unread messages

Nonstop: AYE! HROTHGAR!

iloveturtles: AYE!!!!

notSwedish: AYE!

notDisney: AYE!!!!!!!!!!!!

satisfactionguarteened: AYE!

elizard: AYE!!!

peggarita: AYE!!!

macaroniboi: AYE!!!!!!

jamesmedicine: AYE!!!!

hamBURRger: AYE!!!!

desperate: AYE!!!!

thirtymen: AYE!!!!

notFrench: AYE!!!!!!!!!

kingofkingscollege: AYE!!

Nonstop: Hrothgar has entered the chat!

notSwedish: That's an old meme

Nonstop: It is NOT old, Laf

notFrench: Which of us are you responding to?

Nonstop: Lafayette

notSwedish: Oui

kingofkingscollege: Good thing James Reynolds isn't in the chat

**theyarepeasants has joined the chat**

kingofkingscollege: Hang on a second

**kingofkingscollege kicked theyarepeasants out of the chat**

Nonstop: College has been really well ever since Grendel got expelled

notDisney: Yeah! I mean, he did give 30 people black eyes

peggarita: Including Alex somehow...

Nonstop: You're talking about Alexander Graham Bell, our professor

peggarita: Oh. Right. Sorry. I get my Alexanders mixed up

thirtymen: Luckily, I beat him in an arm wrestle and I told the principal about it

Nonstop: Yeah. But then again, somebody in Grendel's family had to sue him

notSwedish: His mother...!

thirtymen: Yeah. I stopped her as well

kingofkingscollege: Yup. After that, everyone started to like me more. I became....popular. Even though some of the people here do illegal things outside of college campus, it's best to say that they look at me as if I'm the King of King's College

thirtymen: Do you have a girlfriend yet, Hrothgar?

kingofkingscollege: Not yet....sadly...

Nonstop: I'm at the door with my friends

notFrench: GASP! Beowulf, did I tell you you're in your boxers still?

thirtymen: O_O

notFrench: ....yeah....

thirtymen: I'M PUTTING ON MY CLOTHES!

thirtymen: Done!

Nonstop: Is that a campaign poster?

thirtymen: Yup! I'm voting Philip Schuyler as the next President of the United States! Philip Schuyler for President 2016!

Nonstop: I'm still on with Clinton

notFrench: GUYS....I HAVE HOMEWORK TO DO! I CAN'T STAY STUCK ON MY PHONE CHATTING AND FORGETTING ABOUT MY HOMEWORK!

peggarita: Wait, we had homework?

Nonstop: It's for Wiglaf's engineering class. Wait...no one else has engineering class...oh my God...

notFrench: Yeah....oh my God is right....I'm the only one in the chat who has engineering class...

macaroniboi: O_O

peggarita: No wonder...

**Nonstop deleted the chat 'Operational Chat'**


	2. Say No To This

**Different Chat**

**notSwedish, notDisney, satisfactionguarateened, elizard, peggarita, macaroniboi, jamesmedicine, hamBURRger, desperate, notFrench**

notFrench: Hey, why aren't Alex, John, and Beowulf on this chat?

notSwedish: That's our main subject in this chat

notDisney: Yeah. Some say John might be CHEATING ON ALEX!

satisfactionguaranteened: GASP

elizard: What?

peggarita: Wha....?

macaroniboi: Please don't say it's with Maria...

desperate: It's not with me

notFrench: Oh dear!

jamesmedicine: -_-

notDisney: Yeah. Right now, Alex is in Nevis, his birth country, and he'll be there during the winter break

notSwedish: And meanwhile, John is all interested in a certain student...a student with mesmerizing hair

notDisney: Beowulf?

notSwedish: Some woman named Martha Manning

notDisney: But John is gay!

notFrench: EXACTLY! Why would John cheat on Alex with a woman if John is gay?

jamesmedicine: Hey, Hrothgar isn't on the chat!

elizard: Hrothgar isn't very social, so he often doesn't join group chats

**thirtymen has joined the chat**

notDisney: GET HIM OUT!

**jamesmedicine kicked thirtymen out of the chat**

notDisney: Okay, here's the problem: Martha looks a lot like a female Beowulf. You know, mesmerizing golden blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes, 4 feet 7 inches, ya know what I mean!

notFrench: Huh. Okay...?

elizard: That's why Beowulf isn't on the chat

notDisney: Not that, lizard. He isn't on the chat because we don't to know more about John's affair with Martha Manning...

elizard: -_-

peggarita: Herc, Beowulf is an inch shorter than that!

notDisney: I know!

**Nonstop has joined the chat**

Nonstop: Hey, guys! What's up?

peggarita: DO. NOT. READ. THE. ABOVE. MESSAGES

Nonstop: I won't

**macaroniboi kicked Nonstop out of the chat**

notDisney: Bruh

**notFrench changed notDisney's nickname to gladingladiator**

gladingladiator: NOT FUNNY, WIGLAF!

**gladingladiator changed gladingladiator's nickname to notDisney**

notFrench: HEY! I LOVE THAT FILM!

notDisney: -_-

**notFrench changed notSwedish's nickname to baguette**

**notFrench changed notFrench's nickname to engineerboi**

**macaroniboi changed engineerboi's nickname to baguette2**

baguette2: NOT FUNNY, THOMAS!

baguette: Now what?

baguette2: Idk

**baguette changed baguette2's nickname to swedishbaguette**

swedishbaguette: Much better

**elizard changed desperate's nickname to ladyinred**

ladyinred: Thank you, Eliza

swedishbaguette: I read that as 'ladyinbed'

notDisney: WHAT?!

swedishbaguette: But luckily, it's 'ladyinred'

**notDisney changed ladyinred's nickname to LadyInRed**

LadyInRed: Better

baguette: Back to the affair situation...

LadyInRed: What if it IS Beowulf?

notDisney: Idk. Both Martha Manning and Beowulf look almost the same, expect Martha always wears her hair down while Beowulf always wears a braid

baguette: The golden-haired person's hair is in a braid. Mystery solved!

notDisney: NOT YET! What about what they're wearing?

baguette: The person wore a blue sweater and jeans

notDisney: Totally not Beowulf attire. Beowulf would wear a Nike sweatshirt and sports jeans

elizard: What type of shoes did the person wear?

baguette: Adidas shoes

notDisney: Yup. Beowulf wears Adidas shoes. Martha is more into Nike shoes

satisfactionguaranteened: What about where John and the person were seen?

baguette: I saw them in his dorm

notDisney: Martha

baguette: The person brought food they made

notDisney: Beowulf

baguette: The person agreed to watch a Disney movie with John while they kiss

notDisney: Martha

baguette: The person spoke a lot

notDisney: Totally Martha

baguette: The person loves cats

notDisney: Martha. I mean, Beowulf is allergic to cats!

baguette: The person let John open the dorm door for them

notDisney: Martha

baguette: That's all the clues I can find. Right now, it looks like John might be cheating on Alex with Martha Manning

**thirtymen has joined the chat**

thirtymen: Of course he's cheating on Alex with Martha Manning! I mean, I'm not the type of person to start a relationship with a person who's already in a relationship. Also, it's called an affair if you're married, and John isn't married to Alex!

notDisney: Mystery solved! Close the chat!

**thirtymen deleted the chat 'Different Chat'**


	3. Can we get back to Politics? Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Election Day Comes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a different world! Also, Philip Schuyler is a third candidate, and is a Democrat. JTLYK!

**Can we get back to politics?**

**thirtymen, Nonstop, satisfactionguaranteed, swedishbaguette, baguette, NotDisney, LadyInRed, elizard, peggarita, macaroniboi, kingofkingscollege, jamesmedicine, iloveturtles, hamBURRger**

thirtymen: ELECTION DAY IS TODAY! We already voted. Most of us voted for Clinton. WHO ELSE BESIDES ME VOTED FOR PHILIP SCHUYLER?!

swedishbaguette: Me

kingofkingscollege: Me

satisfactionguaranteed: Me

elizard: Me

peggarita: I DID!

LadyInRed: I did. Meanwhile, James Reynolds voted for the ugly orange potato

thirtymen: That's an offense to potatoes

elizard: DRATS!

LadyInRed: Huh?

thirtymen: I KNEW UGLY ORANGE POTATO TOOK PENNSYLVANIA! 

swedishbaguette: You just said the nickname was an offense to potatoes

Nonstop: CLINTON GOT NEW YORK! SWEET!

kingofkingscollege: TRUMP TOOK WEST VIRGINIA! >:(

swedishbaguette: SO MANY STATES ARE TAKEN BY TRUMP ALREADY! TEXAS, ALABAMA, GEORGIA, MISSISSIPPI, ALASKA, MONTANA, AND NOW WISCONSIN?!

elizard: Florida's next

LadyInRed: I know...

Nonstop: UGLY ORANGE ORANGUTAN JUST TOOK OKLAHOMA!

iloveturtles: NO!!!!!! TRUMP TOOK SOUTH CAROLINA, MY BIRTH COUNTRY!

elizard: At least Clinton got New Jersey

hamBURRger: Good for her!

Nonstop: Trump just took Florida

swedishbaguette: And Kansas

Nonstop: Anyway. It's night time. Let's go to bed

thirtymen: K?

**(The next morning)**

thirtymen: ...Trump won the Election....I'm as depressed as I was when I lost Brecca in that swimming challenge... :(


	4. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something fishy is going on with Beowulf. (First time I'll use actual story format)

**_Private chat: swedishbaguette and notDisney_ **

**swedishbaguette:** Yo, are you ok?

**notDisney:** I'm fine, Wiglaf

**swedishbaguette:** WRONG NUMBER!

* * *

(No one's POV)

"Beo"

"No.."

"Beo!"

"Not now..."

"Beo!"

"Nope..."

"Beo, come on!"

By the time Wiglaf attempted to get Beowulf's attention one last time, he elbowed him on the gut. Beowulf pushed him away.

"I'm sensitive, Wiglaf!" he screamed.

"Calm down, Beo!" Wiglaf tried to assure.

Beowulf just stormed away to his room in the dorm. Wiglaf became confused. He went over to the door to Beowulf's room in the dorm. Wiglaf heard...crying?

_"Beowulf doesn't cry"_ Wiglaf thought to himself.

He listened closely. The crying got louder. He soon got concerned. He soon heard the most horrifying words he ever heard from his cousin and best friend.

"I'd rather die than live in a tyrant country..."

Wiglaf gasped, then ran out of the room. He immediately texted someone.

* * *

_**Private chat: Nonstop and swedishbaguette** _

**swedishbaguette:** ALEX!!!!

**Nonstop:** What?! What's going on?! :O

**swedishbaguette:** It's Beowulf. I heard him crying earlier, and I leaned in to hear more. He soon said....that...that he'd rather die than live in a tyrant country...

**Nonstop:** BEOWULF WANTS TO COMMIT SUICIDE?!

**swedishbaguette:** Sounds like it

**Nonstop:** He does have a point about the tyrant country part. As soon as Beowulf told us in a group chat that Ugly Orange Potato became President, he said in the same chat that he was as depressed as he was when he lost this Brecca kid in that swimming challenge

**swedishbaguette:** Which is extremely depressed

**Nonstop:** Just stop him and tell him that Ugly Orange Potato will only get one term anyway

**swedishbaguette:** You have the most valid point I ever seen. Ok. I will tell him that

**Nonstop:** I JUST SAW BEOWULF CLIMB UP A LADDER TO LAFAYETTE'S ATTIC!

**swedishbaguette:** I'll go get him!

* * *

(Wiglaf's POV)

I quickly rushed down to Lafayette's dorm. Laf lives in a dorm alone, so he has 2 bedrooms of his own. Wondering what he uses the navy blue bedroom for...? Enough of that. I quickly climbed up the ladder to the attic, and I saw a horrifying sight. I saw Beo hanging from a noose. He was still alive, but he looked depressed. I went over to him, quickly cutting off the noose.

"Huh?! Wiglaf?!" he suddenly asked me.

"You can't do this, Beo! You know Ugly Orange Potato will only get one term anyway!" I assured him.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I SHOULDN'T DIE! UGLY ORANGE POTATO WILL STILL GET 4 YEARS AS PRESIDENT, AND THAT'S BAD! REALLY BAD!" Beo screamed at me, tears flowing down his face.

"It's not as bad as both terms" I tried to reassure him.

"NO! HE'LL STILL ATTEMPT TO DESTROY US! TO DESTROY NORTH AMERICA! I WANT TO DIE AND NOT SEE THE HORRIBLE THINGS HE PLANS TO DO!" Beo screamed again.

"He won't destroy any of us! This is not the end of the world!" I assured him.

Beo went silent, his face stained with tears. A young, intelligent man with the strength of 30 men....silent, weak, and crying...I haven't seen him like this before. I went over to him, hugging him.

"This is not who you are. You're a fighter. You have the strength of 30 men. Doesn't mean a tyrant became President doesn't mean you lost your strength for good" I reassured him.

Beo quietly stared at me, taking in what I just said. He hugged me tightly.

"You have the most valid point I ever heard. Did Alex tell you to say that when you spoke to him about me?" Beo wondered.

"No, he told me to tell you that Ugly Orange Potato will get only one term" I replied.

"You make good points, too" Beo responded.

We hugged each other.

"Like cousin, like cousin!" I heard Herc yell in excitement from below us.

Beo and I separated from the hug, and we went back down to the main dorm.

"Hey, Herc!" Beo greeted.

"Hey, Beowulf!" Herc greeted.

The two of them bro hugged.

"Hey, Herc! Hey, Beowulf! Hey, Wiglaf!" Laf greeted, coming out of another room wearing a turtleneck sweater, jeans, and sneakers.

"Hey!" We all greeted.

"Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now!" Beo told everyone.

"THAT'S MY LINE!" we heard Eliza scream.

We giggled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything here!

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE!!!


End file.
